


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by munchkinpandas



Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkinpandas/pseuds/munchkinpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot from a tumblr post.  Basically magic happens when Blaine and Kurt hold hands and it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Jane. She posted a cute tumblr post about a coffee shop altercation and well we couldn't help but think about our two favorite boys. Plus we missed all of you and each other so we thought we would have a little fun. Hope you enjoy!!

Kurt pushed though the heavy doors of the nearest Starbucks with a sigh, automatically taking off his scarf and unzipping his jacket when the warmth of the coffee shop washed over him.  He had been out shopping since 11 pm the night before, his feet were numb from walking and his hands were numb from the bitter cold of the New York winter so coffee sounded like about the best thing in the world.  He wasn't sure if he was more excited about the caffeine in his Grande nonfat mocha or the warmth of it but by the looks of the line he would have to wait a bit to get it.  
  
As expected Kurt needed a lot of patience today. Black Friday took a special type of person to make it through the day and this was the kind of thing Kurt Hummel was made for. His eye for bargains made him almost like a blood hound when it came to the best sales.  His sarcastic and witty nature made it easy to brush off the nasty people the holiday brought out and let's say his feistiness made it possible for him to navigate through the hordes of people virtually unscathed.  Despite the craziness that was this time of year, and despite this being the first year he was slated to spend Christmas much like he did Thanksgiving... alone, he was in a good mood. Maybe it was the adrenaline of the next big sale or the fact that he got G-star jeans 75% off but Kurt was genuinely smiling as he got into rank and file in the long line at the coffee shop.  
  
Blaine let out a sigh of relief when they finally made it into the welcoming doors of Starbucks, the overwhelming smell of steamed milk, coffee and espresso filling his nostrils. He followed Zoe further into the shop, until she found a small, empty table right in front of the restroom and dumped all the bags in her arms on it. Blaine copied her movements before stretching his arms out above his head. He was exhausted. Zoe insisted that now that they'd been dating for 3 months, they should experience a Black Friday together to which Blaine responded with a sarcastic “fun” but Zoe didn't seem to get it at the time. So here they were, Blaine frozen to his bones, his arms aching from carrying tons of bags for hours, starving and sleep deprived. What a fun experience indeed.  
  
Blaine made a beeline for the counter only to stop when he saw the line even longer than the line at Victoria's Secret's. At least he would actually get to drink coffee; lingerie was just pretty to look at. He heard Zoe release a long suffering sigh and shrugged, "It's all about the experiences, babe." he muttered as he stood behind a tall, slender guy carrying a couple bags in one hand and scrolling down his phone in another. Obviously some people knew where to stop. Zoe would never. Blaine thought it was time he accepted that he was dating a shopaholic. A shopaholic who studied Computer Science at Colombia University. He decided he could've done worse and grabbed Zoe's hand while stepping further as the line moved. He had to look down when Zoe didn't move with him and the first sign that he wasn't holding his girlfriend's hand was that his hand holding partner was wearing a pair of chocolate brown Uggs which Zoe detested with her whole existence. Blaine had to wear his to his morning classes when he knew he wouldn't see her. And the next thing was that she wasn't holding Blaine's hand back, only letting him hold hers which was a very non Zoe thing to do as she loved to sink her newly polished fingers into Blaine's palm when they held hands. "You are not Zoe." Blaine blurted out, his gaze finally meeting a pair of brown doe eyes. They both looked down at their hands and the girl shook her head. "No, I actually am?" She replied, her face scrunching up in confusion. Blaine blinked and then heard his Zoe clear her throat from behind, "You're holding wrong Zoe's hand, honey." Blaine frowned first, then shrugged, an easy smile on his lips. "Huh." Blaine said, "I accidentally held the wrong person's hand and they turned out to have the same name as my girlfriend. I say we should just go with it."  
  
In his long and proud career as expert Black Friday shopper Kurt had learned how to make the time in the endless lines pass rather enjoyable; eavesdropping.  It wasn't only entertaining but also proved fruitful sometimes, on multiple occasions he had received insider tips on the best sales so needless to say Kurt always had his ears open. Kurt chuckled to himself at the situation unfolding behind him, the guy was clearly not cut out for this kind of shopping and the girl that he was supposed to be holding hands with clearly needed some shopping tips. He actually felt bad for the shorter man who was obviously just brought along as an extra set of arms to carry more bags.  Didn't she know that with a generous tip most hotels in the city would hold bags for you while you shopped? Kurt shook his head. Rookie.  
  
But regardless of her sophomoric shopping habits, the scene unfolding behind him was getting more interesting by the second. Kurt couldn't help but turn around when the guy just shrugged and said "just go with it" like it was the most normal thing to be holding a stranger’s hand. This guy was charismatic to say the least, Zoe number two looked very uncomfortable but she still didn't make a move to take back her hand. It was probably his carefree smile or the ease in which he brushed off what could have been an embarrassing moment. Those caramel colored eyes didn’t hurt either. Kurt smirked and turned back as the line moved forward, hearing Zoe number one sigh at the exchange.  
  
Kurt almost laughed out loud when Zoe number two replied after a moment and said, "I'm not paying."  And without skipping a beat the alluring stranger scoffed and said, "Never mind then, I guess I will just go back to my girlfriend."  Just when Kurt thought his entertainment for the morning was over, Zoe number one piped up and stated that she also was not paying. Poor guy couldn’t win, Kurt thought as he actually giggled out loud this time, turning around just slightly to see the stranger’s response. He took off his beanie and scratched his head, and THAT hair! Kurt thought the mess of brown curls on top of the man’s head might just be the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The curly haired shorter guy finally looked like he was at a loss for words so Kurt broke the cardinal rule of eavesdropping and inserted himself into the conversation.  
  
"Well sir, if you come hold my hand I will buy you any coffee you want."  
  
Blaine's mouth hung open and he just stood there dumbfounded for a while before his lips curled into a big smile that Zoe always said made him look like an overexcited puppy. Blaine let go of Zoe number two's hand almost immediately and turned to look at his girlfriend Zoe with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"See at least there's someone that cares about me." Blaine tilted his head toward the kind stranger and smiled broadly. Zoe rolled her eyes and huffed out a laugh but other than that did nothing to acknowledge what Blaine said. Blaine threw one last glance at both Zoe’s, a holier-than-thou look on his face before moving to stand next to the guy who had big blue eyes and perfectly coiffed hair and cheeks flushed from the cold air outside. Blaine couldn't help the easy smile that appeared on his face as he held out his hand for his Starbucks hero.  
  
Kurt was half surprised that the guy accepted his offer and half surprised at himself for being so brazen and offering to buy a guy coffee who was clearly taken. But damn this guy really was charming because there was nothing Kurt could do but flash him a genuine smile and grab onto his hand. Kurt didn't anticipate the man with the very soft hands to interlock their fingers instantaneously, he also didn't expect for his heart to thud in his chest like it had just been awaken from a deep sleep. Kurt couldn't look at the man right away, not until he felt he could convincingly paste an easy-going smile on his face. He looked into the deep hazel eyes of the stranger, back down toward their hands and then back into those magnificent eyes.  "Kurt... I'm Kurt."  
  
Blaine realized he was absentmindedly caressing the guy's, Kurt's, wrist with his thumb when he heard him say his name. Blaine didn't expect Kurt's skin to be so soft and warm and the way he was smiling at Blaine was so welcoming, it warmed Blaine's heart instantly. "Oh..." Blaine said, almost in a daze. "Blaine. Pleasure."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine Blaine." Kurt internally rolled his eyes at himself as apparently that was the best thing he could come up with to say. He was sure his face was turning an unflattering tone of pink, but Blaine's only response was to squeeze his hand and smile another one of those infectious grins that were impossible not to try to replicate.  Kurt exhaled and pulled Blaine along as they came one step closer to their much deserved coffee.  Kurt noticed the two Zoe's had hit it off and were talking so he took that opportunity to get to know the man that couldn't seem to stop caressing the inside of his wrist which was oddly soothing.  "I'm impressed..." Blaine looked at Kurt with a coy smile and quirked an eyebrow.  "Uh impressed with you braving the crowds for Black Friday. Today is only made for the strongest of people."  
  
Blaine smiled an amused smile and moved along with Kurt, their fingers still tightly interlocked. "Wasn't my idea." Blaine admitted sheepishly, tilting his head back towards where he guessed his girlfriend was standing. "Zoe thinks it's a must experience." Blaine chuckled when he saw Kurt nod his head eagerly and squeezed his hand in his before adding; "And I've started to think she wasn't exactly wrong after all."  
  
Kurt bit his lip, he wasn't sure how to take Blaine's comment. It sort of sounded like flirting but that couldn't be what he was doing, for one his girlfriend was right behind him and for two they barely knew each other's names. But Kurt was holding a stranger’s hand tightly and buying him coffee so it was all around a bizarre situation so he decided just to go with it. "Well... I must say you got lucky then, most shopping experiences don't include this awesomeness." Kurt held up their intertwined hands and smiled at how they fit together just right.  
  
Blaine was actually surprised he still had the ability to smile so big when he was dead on his feet but obviously Kurt was really that awesome because he made Blaine smile more than he smiled the whole day. "I must say I quite agree." Blaine replied, his tone light but serious, "Maybe I'm pushing my luck but would you mind if I returned the favor some time? You know, for the coffee you're about to buy me?"  
  
Kurt looked away from Blaine's face for a second to notice they were next in line and felt a twinge of disappointment course through his body knowing soon enough he would have to let go of this strangers hand possibly forever, so what Blaine was saying sounded pretty good. Kurt leaned into Blaine's shoulder, speaking quieter. "I thought you already had." Kurt smirked looking at their hands and then recovered quickly. "But I also never turn down free coffee, just like you."  
  
If Blaine had been in his right mind, he would've known how wrong it was to feel fucking excited because some attractive guy- Blaine didn't even think it was in the realms of possibility to find guys attractive- slightly invaded his space and flirted with him in whispers. Blaine didn't even realize he was biting his lip and staring at Kurt's face until he was rudely interrupted by the grumpy barista, asking for their coffee order. "A Grande dark." Blaine muttered without taking his eyes off of Kurt and waited for him to say his before pulling him along to the pickup counter. "So how do you think we should do it then? Make sure I really get you that free coffee?"  
  
Kurt watched Zoe number two ordering her coffee and then looked back to Blaine who he expected to be looking in the same direction as him but he wasn't, he was still looking straight at him, waiting for a response from Kurt.  Just then his name was called from the overly perky barista at the pickup counter and he moved forward to grab their coffees.  It was at that point Kurt realized he would have to let Blaine's hand go to grab both of the coffees. So he reluctantly loosened his grip dragging his hand up Blaine's arm as he released his fingers. Kurt laughed at the almost whine Blaine let out and stretched across the counter to grab a pen and then quickly scribbled his number on Blaine's coffee cup.  Then smiling he handed it to Blaine. "There. That way you remember me... Um remember what you owe me."  
  
Blaine possessively wrapped his fingers around the cup Kurt gave him and pulled it into his chest without breaking eye contact with Kurt. "You made it kind of impossible to forget you so yeah.. I'll sure be using this." Blaine wanted to say more expect he didn't know what. He'd never experienced anything like this before and the only thing he knew for sure was he wanted to see Kurt again.  
  
Kurt nodded sheepishly before it turned into a tiny tight lipped smile the second Zoe came over to them with a curious look. She smiled a perfectly nice smile at Kurt before stepping in between them. "C'mon Blaine we still have three more stores to hit up." She held out her hand for Blaine to take and Kurt's gaze quickly switched to Blaine who hesitated before finally taking her hand and shooting Kurt an almost apologetic look. Kurt instantly felt jealous which was ridiculous considering her hand was the one he should be holding not Kurt's but he couldn't fight the feeling that it should be his hand that Blaine was taking.  Kurt watched as Blaine helped Zoe gather her bags and follow her out of the coffee shop. Kurt really hoped Blaine was serious about using his number, he didn't want that to be the last time he would be seeing that adorable man with the perfect smile and the softest hands.  
  
Blaine trailed behind Zoe without saying anything with a pouty look on his face until he saw an empty cab parked up the street. He made a sign at the cab driver and called out Zoe's name before she walked too far away. He put his coffee cup on the roof of the cab and opened the door and put all of the bags he was carrying down on the backseat, ignoring Zoe's questions about what he thought he was doing. He shut the door and stood up to face Zoe, a calm but indifferent smile on his face. "End of our play date, sweetheart. You have fun raiding more stores but I'm done." He leant forward and placed a quick kiss on Zoe's cheek before reaching for his cup, lips curling upwards on their own accord when the number Kurt scribbled down caught his eyes. "It's been an unforgettable experience though. So thanks for that."

xxx  
  
  
To Kurt: So when am I buying that Grande nonfat mocha for you?  
To Kurt: This is Blaine btw. In case there are others waiting their turn to buy you coffee.  
  
To Blaine: Aww you remembered my coffee order. In that case I will move you to the front of the line.  
To Blaine: Hi btw. I didn't think I would hear from you again.  
  
To Kurt: Of course I do.  
To Kurt: Why would you think that? You're my Starbucks hero. I wasn't going to let you go that easily now, was I?  
  
To Blaine: Well you are way too charming for your own good so it could have all just been an act. Glad it wasn't though, we did, after all share a moment. J

  
To Kurt: It wasn't just me then? Good to know. You know... Since I know your coffee order and you know mine, why don't we just call this me buying you coffee a date?  
  
To Blaine: And what would Zoe number 1 say about that?  
  
To Kurt: Oh that. Well I guess she would be happy I actually got something good out of her Black Friday obsession.  
  
To Blaine: Wait... Are you really serious about it being a date? Like the kind of date where I get to hold your hand for no reason. Don't play with a guy’s heart.  
  
To Kurt: I would like it very much if you held my hand for no reason. Or for a reason too. I'm just really enthusiastic about you holding my hand.  
To Kurt: Dead serious.  
  
To Blaine: I like you being enthusiastic about my hand in yours. I haven't really stopped thinking about that. And that sexy hair, maybe by the third date I can let go of your hand just for a minute so I can run my hands through it.  
To Blaine: I may be getting ahead of myself, YES to the date though.  
  
To Kurt: See we haven't been on a date yet and you're already being a tease. I like it.  
To Kurt: Then it's a DATE!!  
  
To Blaine: Tomorrow's good for me... I'm really trying not to sound that eager... It's hard.  
  
To Kurt: Tomorrow is good. Eager is good. Same Starbucks? I feel like it's a special place for us now ;)  
  
To Blaine: That sounds perfect. Just don't mistake my hand for someone else's. I don't share well.  
  
To Kurt: You don't need to. Your hand in mine is just fine for me.  
  
To Blaine: See you soon Blaine. :)  
  
To Kurt: Looking forward to it, Kurt :)


End file.
